marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Rogers (Pyun series)
Steven "Steve" Rogers is the only successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Maria Vaselli during World War II;after which he became known as Captain America. Steve was frozen for 50 years and was brought out and now living in the 90's. Biography ''Captain America Steve was born in California, residing in the Redondo, Beach area. In 1943, as a young man, he attempted to enlist in WWII, but was orginally rejected for active service because of his polio, which made him lumpy. Steve volunteered for Project Rebirth to become a Super-Soldier under Dr. Maria Vaselli. He left his family and his girlfriend to enlist, and was transformed by the doctor's formula in the first super soldier. During the experiment, however, a Nazi spy manages to infiltrate the lab and to kill Vaselli and to wound Cap, only to be killed by Rogers in turn. Captain America's wounds heal extremely quickly, and he's immediately ready for his first mission: to stop a missile directed to the White House. Rogers reaches the launch site, defeating an entire army making his way to the missile. In the Nazi base, he meets his Axis counterpart, the Red Skull. The two have a fight under Mussolini's eyes, but Captain America is easily overpowered by the Skull, who ties him to the missile. Cap manages to grab his foe's right hand to force him stop the launch, but the Skull cuts his hand off, and Rogers is sent flying with the missile. During the flight, however, he manages to damage the missile enough to make it change its course, avoiding at the last moment to hit the White House and redirecting it in the ice deserts of Alaska, where he stays hibernated for decades. On June 25, 1993 (according to a morning newspaper covering the story), Captain America is found frozen solid by some explorers, who bring the block of ice in which he's buried at their base. Finally feeling warmth, Rogers breaks the ice and goes away, leaving the surprised explorers behind. After about five months of walking (October 17th), Rogers reaches Canada, where he's attacked by a mysterious woman and her henchmen. Using his shield and his agility, Captain America manages to pass through them, and is saved by a man waiting for him in a car, Sam Kolawetz, a journalist. When Kolawetz tries to convince him that they're actually in the 90s, Cap believes him to be a Nazi spy who wants to confuse him, and tricks him to dismount the car, stealing it from him. Cap comes back to his old hometown, where he finds a woman resembling Bernie. After trying to talk with her, and being knocked to the ground in return, Steve is reached by the real Bernie, now old, and realizes that what Sam told him was true. Steve and Bernie share a moment together, then the woman makes him hide in her daughter's place, where is able to understand what happened when he was sleeping. When he and Sharon come back home, they find out that Sam Kolawetz and Bernie have been killed by the Red Skull's men, and that Jack Cooperman, Sharon's father, is heavily wounded. Wanting to track down the Red Skull, Cap resolves to discover the villain's secret identity by retrieving Vaselli's secret diary. Back to the Government's hidden lab, Cap finds the diary, but is reached by Valentina de Santis and her henchmen. After defeating them, Rogers and Sharon find out that the Skull was born in Porto Venere, a sea town in Italy, and he was kidnapped as a child from his home, the House of Three Angels in Via Cavour. With the address, the two of them go to Italy. Cap tries to get rid of Sharon, believing the mission to be too dangerous for her, but she manages somehow to reach him at the House of Three Angels. In here, the two of them talk with the new owners of the house, who give them an old recorder with a tape with the incision of Tadzio de Santis' last night with his family. After acknowledging the Red Skull's true name, Cap and Sharon are once again attacked by Valentina, who this time manages to capture Sharon. Following the captors, Cap arrives at Fortezza Lorenzo, a castle on an island. He starts climbing the fortress, and luckily saves President Kimball, who just threw himself from the wall in a desperate attempt to escape the Skull. The two of them team up and defeat the Red Skull's army. In the final confrontation between Captain America and the Red Skull, the latter once again gets the upper hand, and is about to defeat the hero. Eventually, Cap manages to overwhelm the Skull, who's forced to flee. Following him, Rogers finds out the his enemy has got a trump card, a nuclear time bomb ready to explode. Captain America makes the Skull listen to the recording, thus making him regain his memory. de Santis, however, gets depressed, and declares that both him and Rogers shouldn't have existed at all. Cap then throws his shield, managing to throw Tadzio from the wall to a cliff and decapitating Valentina in a single move. With his enemies dead, Captain America is free to go home with Sharon. Character traits Steve Rogers is a simple man, a honest and brave one who dreams to be a soldier to protect his Country. With Maria Vaselli's treatment, Rogers becomes extremely strong, fast, agile and durable, and his healing is accelerated. Dr. Vaselli also gives him a bulletproof suite and an unbreakable shield, tools that help him in battle. Abilities 'Super-Soldier Abilities' *Enhanced Strength: ''As a Super-Soldier, Steve displays remarkable human strength, to the highest peak of human potential. For example; shortly after Project: Rebirth, when Erlich shot Vaselli, he broke free from the metal hand chains on his chair, and ran towards him; resisting getting shot with his gun. He then punched Erlich, resulting in his electrocution/death. Another time in the film, when he goes back to Vaselli's secret lab with Sharon, he managed to pick up an object, smashing it into the wall to get inside. *''Enhanced Speed / Agility: ''Steve also displays incredible speed and agility, as a result of Vaselli's Serum. Example; when attempting to stop the Red Skull's missile from destroying the White House, he ran towards him within seconds, before being attacked/tied to the missile. Additionally, in Italy; in the '90s, when Valentina's henchman gave chase, he ran within seconds; getting two kids out of the road, to safety. His agility's displayed when, in Northern Canada, he gives chase to Valentina and her bikers; running past some trees in the woods, before getting picked up by Sam in his truck. *''Near-Instant Healing Factor: ''As a result of being given the Serum, Steve's able to heal much faster compared to a normal human. Example; while at the hospital recovering from his injuries, his body completely healed itself in seconds; he was ready to stop the Skull's missile directed at the White House. Five decades later in the '90s, he was shot twice; the the first one occurring during the biker chase by one of Valentina's helpers; before he was picked up by Sam, the second one taking place when she shot him with her gun during the Skull's confrontation. He was sent down to the ground, but again, healed in seconds as he got right back up, and carried on with the confrontation. **''Ageless Lifespan: ''Having been frozen in the Alaskan ices for fifty years, the Serum helped Steve survive; he maintains a young appearance, his age being twenty-five in 1943. In Earth years however, he's seventy-five in 1993; currently ninety-four in 2012. Obviously, the Serum enables him to live forever despite being in his seventies/nineties, via instant regeneration of slow-decaying cells. *''Master Shield Fighter: ''When in battle, Steve can throw his shield with an almost perfect aim. Relationships Friends and Allies *Bernice Stewart - Love interest. *Sharon Cooperman - Love interest and the daughter of Bernice. *Tom Kimball *Sam Kolawetz *General Fleming Enemies *Tadzio de Santis *Valentina de Santis Behind the scenes *A major blooper involves Cap's shield: when Red Skull ties his enemy to the missile, the shield is obviously missing, but when the explorers find Steve in the ice, he awakens with shield in hand. *Before Salinger, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Val Kilmer and Dolph Lundgren were considered for the part. Schwarzenegger lost the role because of his accent, Kilmer was busy shooting The Doors and Lundgren was working on The Punisher. *Rubber ears were used for Captain America's mask, since the original one, with holes for the ears, caused Salinger uncomfortable chafing. Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (1 film) **''Captain America'' (First appearance) - Matt Salinger Trivia This version of Steve Rogers was actually born in California, draft in the army because of his polio and was not small. Gallery Rogers vaselli.png|Steve with Dr. Vaselli leaving his family. moviescapamerica8904.jpg|Steve Rogers undergoing the Super Soldier Serum process. capmission.jpg|Captain America preparing for his first mission. Steve Rogers Matt Salinger.jpg|Matt Salinger as Rogers in the 1990 film. Steven_Rogers_(Earth-697064).jpg|Captain America with his shield. rubberears.jpg|The infamous rubber ears. 220839-cap3.jpg|Cap and Sharon. capsharon.jpg|Steve Rogers and Sharon Cooperman in Italy. fortress.jpg|Captain America climbing Fortezza Lorenzo. captain-america-movie-1990.jpg Presidentcap.jpg|Captain America and The President team up. captain-america-1991-06-g.jpg|Captain America fighting Tadzio de Santis. CaptainAmerica-2-e1309784886843.jpg|Limited Editon DVD advertisement. captain_america_front.jpg|Original Movie Poster. captain1990poster.JPG|Promo See Also *Steve Rogers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Steve Rogers (Holcomb series) *Steve Rogers (animated canon) Category:Captain America (1990) characters